Je Vais Bien
by Adilla Fiqria
Summary: Mereka membiarkan untaian benang itu semakin kusut. Menepis logika untuk saling menyakiti. Memunafikkan hati untuk kekosongan. Mungkin memang perpisahan merupakan hal yang tepat. - WARNING! YAOI. Typo (s). Hurt - [Req from reader.]


Kecewa. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Lelaki dengan paras sempurna tanpa cacat itu hanya memandang sedih kepada sebuah sup yang terletak di hadapannya. Sup itu tidak menyembulkan asap lagi tanda telah dingin.

Lelaki itu, Seokjin atau dunia lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Jin, adalah anggota dari sebuah grup yang paling populer di dunia saat ini. Dijatah liburnya yang langka ini, Seokjin ingin merayakan ulang tahun kekasih tercintanya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya, mereka merayakan seadanya karena jadwal yang padat. Tahun ini mereka bisaa merayakannya karena ulang tahun kekasihnya jatuh tepat diminggu libur mereka.

Bicara tentang kekasihnya. Pria beruntung itu adalah Kim Namjoon atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Rap Monster. Tentu saja mereka merahasiakan hubungan ini. Hanya anggota BTS dan beberapa manajer yang tahu. Awalnya mereka ditentang tapi semua berujung manis karena usaha keduanya hingga mereka diizinkan untuk bersama namun secara rahasia. Dunia tidak boleh tahu.

Seokjin menghela nafas. Ia ingin beranjak dari tempat itu tapi tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak. Seokjin sedang berada di restaurant pribadinya yang dia booking sendiri di malam ini agar bisa merayakan ulang tahun Namjoon berdua. Seokjin yang memasak semua makanan malam itu termasuk membuat kue tart dan sup rumput laut untuk ia dan Namjoon. Seokjin awalnya sangat bersemangat menunggu Namjoon yang katanya akan datang jam 7 malam. Namun, semua tidak seperti yang direncanakan.

Seokjin membuka kembali sebuah pesan yang telah dikirimkan satu jam yang lalu oleh orang yang ditunggunya.

 **From : My Monster**

 **Hyung. Maafkan aku. Aku tau kau pasti telah menunggu. Aku minta maaf aku tidak bisa datang hari ini. Bang PD meminta ku bertemu dengan Lee Soo Man untuk membahas tentang projek kolaborasiku bersama Wendy Red Velvet.**

 **Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu.**

Seokjin kembali menghela nafas. Ia tahun Namjoon sedang ada projek dengan SM Entertaiment, CEO SM sendiri yang memintanya. Ia mencoba memahami kesibukan kekasihnya itu dengan membereskan semua makanan yang telah tertata itu. Seokjin tidak marah kepada kekasihnya, ia hanya merasa sedikit kecewa. Iya, hanya kecewa karena apapun yang Namjoon lakukan ia tidak akan bisa marah.

 _-Adilla Fiqria-_

 **From : My Monster**

 **Hyung. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Maafkan aku. Aku harus ke gedung SM untuk kembali membahas partnya Wendy.**

Seokjin tersenyum kecut. Ia sedang berada di apartemen pribadinya yang baru saja dibelinya di daerah Gangnam. Hari ini Namjoon berjanji akan menemaninya membuat kue lalu memakannya bersama untuk mengganti kencan mereka di hari ulang tahun Namjoon kemarin. Tapi semua kembali tak terealisasikan, Namjoon terlalu sibuk.

Seokjin menghela nafas kembali. Ia mencoba memaklumi kekasihnya itu. Namjoon sedang bekerja dengan giat. Bagaimanapun Namjoon punya alasan untuk tidak bersamanya saat itu.

 _-Adilla Fiqria-_

Seokjin tersenyum senang melihat bekal yang ia bawakan untuk Namjoon. Janjinya untuk memasak dengan Namjoon batal hari ini tapi Seokjin tetap memasak. Pria tampan itu berencana untuk memberi kejutan untuk Namjoon dengan membawa makanan yang telah ia masak ke gedung SM.

Ia pikir untuk tetap merayakan ulang tahun Namjoon secara sederhana disini. Aah karena Wendy dan para manajer kedua belah pihak pasti bersama Namjoon, ia akan mengajak mereka juga. Seokjin memasak banyak.

.

Dengan wajah yang sumringah, Seokjin sampai di ruangan yang kata resepsionis di bawah adalah ruang rekaman tempat Namjoon menyempurnakan lagunya.

"WOW... your sweet mouth, babe"

Seokjin terkejut saat mendengar suara yang ia yakini suara Namjoon itu. Dia tidak paham bahasa Inggris, tapi kata-kata tadi... sepertinya iya tahu apa artinya. Mulut manis? Babe? Sayang?

Pikiran-pikiran negatif datang begitu saja. Masuk ke dalam kepalanya dan berenang liar menyuruhnya mempercepat langkahnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

 **Bruk**

Bunyi suatu benda jatuh dari dalam ruangan mempercepat gerak Seokjin dan tepat setelah itu Seokjin membuka pintu ruangan...

—

... dan tanpa sengaja semua makanan yang Seokjin bawa jatuh seketika akibat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Ia melihatnya dengan jelas.

Melihat Namjoonnya tertidur di ambal bawah.

Melihat wanita itu tidur diatas Namjoonnya.

Melihat wajah wanita itu di dada Namjoonnya.

Melihat tangan Namjoonnya di pucuk kepala wanita itu.

Dan saat Namjoon melihat ke arahnya. Seokjin memutuskan untuk pergi. Semua pemandangan itu menyiksanya.

"SEOKJIN-HYUNG?!"

 _-Adilla Fiqria-_

"Hei Hyung. Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja" saat ini tangan Seokjin sudah dicekal oleh Namjoon. Mereka sedang berada di parkiran basement saat ini.

Seokjin berbalik menatap Namjoon nyalang. Matanya sudah memanas ingin menangis. Tapi ia menahannya. Ia tidak ingin menangis di hadapan Namjoon. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Dia itu laki-laki, hyung pula.

"Lepaskan aku Namjoon. Maafkan aku mengganggumu. Kau pasti sibuk. Aku mau pulang sekarang" jawab Seokjin tegas.

Namjoon menyerngitkan kedua alisnya. "Hyung. Tadi itu, biar aku jelaskan. Aw-

"CUKUP!" potong Seokjin."

Namjoon meremat kedua bahu hyungnya yang mulai bergetar itu. "Dengarkan aku Seokjin hyung!"

"KAU YANG HARUS MENDENGARKU" teriak Seokjin frustrasi. "Kau tidak datang saat aku sudah berusaha menyiapkan semuanya untukmu. Kau tidak menghubungiku. Aku mencoba bersabar. Hari ini aku memasakkan sup rumput laut untukmu, untuk ulang tahunmu. Dan kau membalas semua usahaku dengan yang kulihat tadi? Apapun penjelasanmu aku tidak akan mendengarnya. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Kim Namjoon. Aku muak denganmu. Semua sudah cukup. Aku mau kita berakhir sekarang juga!" Seokjin meledakkan semuanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Mukanya sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"Hey hey Jinseok. Tenanglah" Namjoon menarik Seokjin kedalam pelukannya. "Kau mungkin terlalu emosi, ayo kuantar pulang"

"Sialan kau Kim Namjoon. Kau menyuruh ku tenang setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku?" Seokjin dengan sekuat tenaganya melepaskan dirinya dari Namjoon. "BANGSAT"

 **PLAK**

Dan setelah ia mendaratkan tangannya di pipi manusia yang paling disayanginya, Seokjin pergi dengan sedikit air mata. Ia muak mencoba menahannya, dalam hatinya ia tidak akan menangisi si bodoh Namjoon. Tapi apa daya, air matanya tetap keluar perlahan.

Namjoon hanya diam seperti orang bodoh saat melihat punggung Seokjinnya yang menjauh. Hyungnya tidak pernah semarah ini. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Apa Seokjin benar-benar membencinya sekarang? Apa mereka harus berakhir?

Namjoon mengacak kepalanya gusar. Otaknya memang encer, tapi untuk permasalahan seperti ini ia tidak tahu harus apa.

.

Disisi lain Seokjin terus mengumpat lirih. "Dia bahkan tidak mengejarku, tidak mengusahakanku. Namjoon bodoh"

 _-Adilla Fiqria-_

 **To be Continued...**

 **HALLOO..**

 **Sejujurnya aku agak gimana gitu ngetik tulisan ini karena aku BUKAN FUJOSHI.**

 **Tapi mau gimana lagi, aku sudah berjanji dengan seseorang.**

 **Aku sedang dalam masa-masa ujian ni, aku mohon doanya ya T_T**


End file.
